fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ruined Concert (A Little Witch)
During the day, everyone walked towards Momoko's home and gathered in the outside auditorium. A fanfare was heard, and a small yellow figure named Minimus came up on stage. He then cleared his throat. "The owner of this home, Maximus I.Q. and his children Nobuko and Dren!" Minimus announced. Then, a humaniod white cat in red and gold robe appeared on a hovercraft. His name was Maximus I.Q., Momoko's stepfather. With him is a girl with short blonde hair, grey eyes, and wears a dark vest over a pink puffy-sleeved dress, white socks, and dark shoes; she's Nobuko Yokokawa. The other is an alien with emerald hair with red bandages on his sides of his hair, amber eyes, pointed ears, and he wore a baggey brown shirt over black shirt and a red collor that exposes his stomache, red bandages on his arms and shins, baggy black shorts that goes to his knees with black strings hanging out, brown boots; he's Dren. "And now, the family's composer and the daughter of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz!" Minimus announced. Kazoos played and everyone cheered as a female figure entered. She has brown hair, blue eyes, and wears a black shirt with rolled up sleeves and is buttoned up, a black belt, a black skirt, black pants, and rolled-up boots; she's Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. "I'm really looking forward to this, children." Maximus smiled. Oh, father," Dren chuckled, "this will be the finest concert Vanessa has ever conducted. Your stepchildren; they will be spectacular!" Vanessa came over and said, "Yeah. And especially Momoko! So will this turn out okay?" "It better! And don't show off Momoko too much!" Maximus said. "She's too much attention! And make sure Nobuko goes on stage," "Yes, but Momoko has the most beautiful voice." Vanessa smiled. "I don't care!" Maximus yelled. "My daughter and son have the best voice." Vanessa walked to the conductor's stand, but Maximus could see an annoyed look on Vanessa's face. "If only Momo came to rehearsals once in a while and yeah right about his kids!" Vanessa grumbled annoyed. She then got out a conductor's stick and Vanessa tapped on it. The orchestra then played music. Three giant flowers appeared and reveal inside them were witches; Chocolat Meilleure, Vanilla Mieux, Chacha, Meimi Haneoka, Mai Kazuki, and Misao Shinohara. Chocolat, Vanilla, Chacha, Meimi, Mai, and Misao: We are the family of Maximus Great step-father who raised us and taught us well Chocolat Chocolat: La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la The Witches and Magicians: Vanilla Vanilla: La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la The Witches and Magicians: Chacha Chacha: La-la-la-la The Witches and Magicians: Meimi Meimi: La-la-la-la The Witches and Magicians: Mai Mai: La-la-la-la The Witches and Magicians: And Misao Misao: La-la-la-la The Witches and Magicians: And then there is the youngest in her musical debut Our Witchling sibling, we're presenting her to you To sing a song that Vanessa wrote, her voice is like verismo She's our sister, that little... Everyone gasped when the last flower opened to reveal no one. Everyone gasped in horror. Especially Vanessa. She then looked at Maximus, who looked really angry. "MOMOKO!" Category:Fan Fiction